gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Ark
Mobile Suit Gundam Ark (機動戦士ガンダム箱), also known as Gundam of the Starry Ark, is a science fiction anime series, and one of the newest incarnations in Sunrise's long running Gundam series. Originally planned as a 17-episode OVA series, it has since been expanded into a proper television anime series with 48 episodes. Recently, a 2-episode special 'epilogue' OVA series has been announced. Story It is the year 0279. With the advent of the 'Plutonic Caster', a revolutionary propulsion system allowing for an indefinite period of continued thrust, the attention turned towards deep space exploration in the last few years have increased ten-fold. The greatest minds around the world gather to put into a motion an exploration campaign to send a manned vessel into the furthest reaches of the solar system and beyond; to map out the paths of starlight travel for future generations. Now, in the year 0330, the historic launch of the IES (Interplanetary Expeditionary Settlement) Jormungand-1, the first Plutonic Caster-installed large-scale craft is mere weeks away. The world is in a frenzy, and the various powers on Earth and in space have backed away from their usual mutual aggressions in united earnest and hope. However, each have supplied the ship with a motley crew of mobile suit pilots and a respectable cache of mobile weapons for defense purposes. Fargo Bennett is a 'classical' (or so his peers say) repossession agent in the recovering Northern American countryside, working for the local horse-racing company, Bent & Farnes'. However, an unforeseen chain of events during his visit to the Brobdingnab forward colony in the Martian sphere weeks later, to visit his parents and together watch the launching of the Jormungand-1, results in him being taken aboard the ship shortly before it launches for emergency medical attention, lest he dies from his wounds. However, as another Jormungand-class vessel secretly launches from the Jovian sphere, carrying a similarly-sized group of detractors, Fargo will soon realize that his predicaments may not have been unforeseen after all, as he learns to accept what may be his new life aboard the IES, and eventually, becoming forced to unwillingly follow in the footsteps of his late father, Dirk Birmings, ace pilot of the Earth Federation... Characters IES Jormungand-1 Mobile Corps. *Fargo Bennett *Jones Cobray *Stilzman Wallis *Therese Mayfellow *Eduardo Calreff Administrative Sect. *Captain Alec Ridden *Vice Captain Jungfrau Vin Earth Federation *Dirk Birmings ??? *Ophiroi Clanster Civilians *Armene Bennett *Olivier Bennett Mechanics IES Jormungand-1 *TFT-014 Altair *TFT-014L01 Altair Ligaments Custom Unit 01 *TFT-029A3 Alphard Armed Armor Type *TFT-037 Aldebaran *TFT-037G Aldebaran (GUNDAM) Episodes *Entry 01 - The Ark of Hope *Entry 02 - Machinations *Entry 03 - Plentiful Fellow *Entry 04 - What Once Was Not *Entry 05 - The Illusion of Death Trivia *The calendar for the series has been left unspecified on purpose, but for what reason is unknown. It is speculated that it was so these details wouldn't distract from the story itself. For this reason, the timeline has been dubbed as 'Plutonic Era' or 'Ark Calendar'. *''Mobile Suit Gundam Ark'' is the second series to feature the Gundam as a heavily-customized mass-production mobile suit instead of one built from scratch, and thus referring to it as the 'GUNDAM-type'. This is first seen in the OVA series The 08th MS Team, with the Gundam Ez-8. Category:Katzenbach Category:Stories